Just Give me a Chance
by ShadowandSilverluv21
Summary: After Yuki throws Kyo out of the Sohma residence, Kyo has no where to go. After he meets a certain pink hedgehog, he may be able to uncover the truth of why he was thrown out after all...
1. Chapter 1

_Hi guys! I am making my first crossover, and if you guessed, then this is it!(Duh xD) Anywho, Fruits Basket doesn't belong to me, nor does Sonic the hedgehog. Enjoy!P.S., this is in normal POV :PI know Yuki is MUCH nicer in the show, but this isn't Tohruki xD_

"What do you mean, I can't stay here anymore!" Kyo snapped, facing Yuki with a burning flare of rage in his eyes.

"Listen to me. Haru and I have been talking, and-"

"Haru doesn't know a damn _thing!_ He doesn't even live here! What does Shigure have to say about this, huh?" Kyo interrupted Yuki leaned in, so he was face to face with him.

"What does _Tohru_ have to say?" He spat through gritted looked at him, a cold fire in his eyes.

"We didn't tell her, you stupid cat." He said angrily.

"Why the _hell _not! She deserves to know!" Kyo hissed. Yuki narrowed his violet eyes."No, she doesn't. She's worthless." He said, voice as icy as snow.

Kyo looked past Yuki, making the purple haired boy turn as well. He saw Tohru, her eyes welling with tears.

"Tohru-" Kyo said, taking a step towards her. She smiled, her nice nature never leaving her."It's okay if you don't want me or Kyo to live here…..we'll be okay, right Kyo?" She said, looking at him.

Kyo didn't have time to respond."No, no, , you're welcome to stay. We'd much appreciate your company."Yuki said smoothly. Poor Tohru didn't have a chance to respond.

"I'm sure Kyo will go rather quickly. Right, Kyo?" Yuki said, glaring at the short tempered just glared at him, storming upstairs.

He came back down with his clothes in his arms, and kicked the sliding door open, tearing the white paper on it. He stopped and turned around, looking at Tohru.

"Aren't you going to try and stop him?" He demanded. Tohru hesitated, and Kyo frowned in a twisted expression of fury.

"You're as much of a coward as he is, then." He snarled, storming out. Yuki looked at Tohru, and said,"Please, Ms. Honda, go to your room." Without waiting for an answer, Yuki went into Shigure's room.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Kyo stopped at a river, looking into it. He let go of his belongings into the water, and walked away. He went deeper and deeper into the forest, until he came upon something…..pink. Wearing a red dress with white trim, sobbing into her gloved hands.

_A….hedgehog? _He thought, frowning. Walking closer to her, he saw she wore red boots, and a large hammer lay next to her.

The hedgehog looked up, her emerald green eyes shining with sorrow."Who are you?" She asked, looking scared.

"I could ask you the same thing!" He snapped, unable to handle his anger. The hedgehog frowned, and stood up."I'm Amy Rose. Now tell me who you are." She said firmly.

"Kyo." He said, although his eyes were flashing with anger. Amy grabbed his hand and forcefully shook it, then let go.

"Why are you so mad, Kyo?" Amy asked after her tears went away.

"That damn rat Yuki kicked me out of Shigure's house, and Tohru didn't even do anything. I thought she was my friend." Kyo muttered bitterly. Amy tilted her head, not knowing who they were.

"Whoever Yuki is seems like a jerk. I think Tohru just felt…powerless, Kyo. She probably wanted to protect you, but she just couldn't." Amy said. Kyo snorted.

"Humph….. Whatever. She probably agrees with that damn rat." He muttered.

"You sound like Shadow…" Amy started, and after Kyo looked at her strangely she said," Shadow's an immortal hedgehog from where I live, and he acts just like you. Why do you call Yuki a rat, anyway?" She tilted her head in curiosity.

Kyo faced her, sitting on a boulder nearby."The Sohma family has been cursed for years, with the power to change into their Zodiac animal when in a great deal of stress, exhaustion, or hugged by a member of the opposite gender. So if you hugged me, I'd turn into my zodiac animal, since you're female. The story starts with…"

_:3 that's all for now, posting next chapter soon!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys! Sorry this un' took so long…xD I was on vacation! Dx Anywho….enjoy! Oh and give some reviews. Should I add Shadow or Sonic? Most definitely adding ONE of them, just vote! Either message or review is fine. Thanks!_

"Wow, so you…..woah." Amy said, amazed."This Yuki guy sounds like a real jerk to me." She added. Kyo nodded.

"He's an asshole." He muttered, flicking his orange hair out of his face. Amy shrugged."I wish Sonic or Shadow were here…" She sighed.

"So, who are Shadow and Sonic again?" Kyo asked, a little impatient."Shadow is a red and black hedgehog with weird shaped quills, and has a temper just like yours. And Sonic…" She sighed dreamily.

"Sonic is the bravest hedgehog I've ever met! He's blue and has green eyes like me, and…he's so handsome!" She then chattered on and on about Sonic. Kyo rolled his eyes.

"So, I have no place to go. You?" He asked. Amy shrugged."Maybe I got here just like how the rest of us came when we met Chris…?" She murmured.

Kyo shrugged it off, then looked confused as Amy jumped into the bushes, hiding. He turned to see Tohru holding the folded up tent that she'd lived in long ago before she came to live with the Sohmas.

"You can use this to live in…..at least, until you find another place to stay…" She stammered, looking at him sadly. Suddenly she darted forward and hugged Kyo, transforming him into his Zodiac sign, the cat.

Kyo was about to hiss, but then Tohru said, "I'm sorry for the trouble I've caused you.." And with that, she walked away. Kyo sat, looking after her, dumbfounded.

Amy jumped out and kneeled next to Kyo."You're so _cuuuute!_ " She squealed, squishing him. Kyo struggled to breathe, and finally she let go. "Sorry." She said, embarrassed. "You might want to run again." Kyo muttered.

"Why?" Amy asked. Rolling his eyes, Kyo grabbed his clothes and draped them over his back, jumping into the undergrowth. Seconds later, he returned with his clothes on, back in his normal form."I change back fast." He answered.

Amy nodded, still confused. "So…let's pitch that tent, then!" She said. Kyo nodded."I guess…" He muttered.

After they had pitched the tent and started a fire, Kyo and Amy sat around the pile of burning wood.

"So, tell me. Who's Chris, and how did you get here before?" Kyo asked.

Amy shrugged."Something Eggman- A fat bald guy who tries to destroy us for some reason- Made this machine and captured two of my friends- Cream the rabbit and Cheese the chao. Anyway, Sonic saved them and the weird machine thing ended up exploding, making all of us within range go into another world." She said.

As Amy told the story, Kyo smiled a little. _She's not too bad to hang out with, I guess…._ He thought, leaning against a rock as he listened.

Amy yawned."I'm sleepy…" She muttered. Kyo nodded, yawning as well. Amy made a makeshift bed and laid on it outside of the tent, allowing Kyo to sleep in the shelter. Kyo laid down and stared at the top of the tent, thinking about what he'd do to get Yuki's sense slapped back to him.

_Damn rat…..He'll….pay…._ Kyo thought, drifting into sleep.

_READ AND REVIEW, THANKS FER READIN! NEXT CHAPTER OUT SOON!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Darkness everywhere. Then…was that…Yuki? Kyo peered out into the darkness, and suddenly he was in front of his enemy .But something seemed off. Instead of his normal purple eyes, Yuki had a dark, blood red piercing gaze. Taking a step back, Kyo saw that he had a knife. Yuki lunged forward with it, stabbing it into his heart….._

Kyo gasped, sitting up. Walking outside, he saw Amy already awake.

"Hey, Kyo! I made us breakfast!" She said, giving him a makeshift bowl of food. Kyo ate quickly, then put the bowl down, walked in the tent, and changed. When he walked out, he spotted something rustling in the bushes, and someone whisper," Quit shoving, Faker!" Amy got up, her eyes shining."I know that voice anywhere!" She said quietly to Kyo, sounding excited.

Kyo rolled his eyes and opened the bushes, revealing two male hedgehogs. One was black and red, with weird- shaped quills, and the other was cobalt blue, his quills windswept. The blue hedgehog looked up at Kyo. "Hi!" He said.

"AAHH!" Kyo shouted, jumping back and then relaxed. "Let me guess, Amy, these two are damn friends of yours?" He muttered. Amy didn't listen to him at all, her eyes were all for Sonic.

"SONIC!" She exclaimed, tackle- hugging him. Sonic tried to run, but was pinned. The second hedgehog stepped out, dusting his black and red fur off, glaring coldly at Kyo.

"Who are you? And what do you want?" He asked through narrowed crimson eyes. Kyo bared his teeth."I should ask you the same damn thing." He hissed.

Shadow nearly lunged forward, but Sonic had escaped Amy's grasp and stopped him."Hey, hey….He said something to Amy, so he must know her." He said, trying to reason with his ruthless friend.

Amy nodded."Yeah! Guys, this is Kyo! He has a really long story to tell, so you understand. But, look!" She ran forward to him. Kyo backed up."Amy, no-!" He said, but Amyhugged him, makng him turn into a cat.

Shadow looked at Sonic, then Kyo, and looked extremely confused. Sonic laughed nervously, pointing at Kyo, then fainting. Shadow looked seconds from doing the same, but looked at Amy.

"What..?" He muttered. Amy looked at Sonic and laughed a little."It's okay. He's in a cursed family where if a member is hugged by the opposite gender, they transform into a zodiac animal." She explained.

Shadow still looked uneasy, but nodded."I still think he's not trustworthy.." Kyo and the black hedgehog said at the same time.

Amy smiled."You guys will get along well, I'm sure of it!"

"Now help me drag Faker over here." Shadow muttered. Amy walked over, while Kyo ran into the tent, and coming out in his clothes in his normal form. Shadow still looked at him suspiciously, but shook his head and dragged Sonic to where the tent was pitched.

"So, explain this story to me." Shadow said, looking at Kyo."Well, it goes like this…."

_Phail for the same ending as chap 1, but OH WELL! XD Read and Review!_


End file.
